The present invention relates to in-line punching machines, and specifically to paper punching machines.
Paper punching machines are commonly coupled to a printer, such as an office printer. The paper punching machines are used to punch apertures into one or more sheets of paper that have passed from the printer to the paper punching machine. The paper punching machines typically include a specialized punching tool (e.g., a die) that punches the apertures, a guide member defining a paper pathway, and rollers that guide pieces of paper through the paper pathway.